Misa Hayase
, born , is one of the main characters in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie, Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First manga and the Misa Hayase: White Reminiscences novel. She also starred in her own audio drama, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. IV Distantly Fading Memories, where she wallows in self-pity. A U.N. Spacy officer from a family of a hundred-year military lineage,Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo she served as the bridge coordinator of the SDF-1 Macross throughout Space War I and dealt with both the Zentradi and her conflicting feelings towards pilot Hikaru Ichijyo. Personality & Character Initially, Misa is portrayed as a stern by-the-books officer who demonstrates little sense of humor while at work. She has a high sense of duty and, at least in part due to the loss of her first love during the Unification Wars, had no interest in leading a private home life. Because of her no-nonsense attitude, she often clashed with the more "free-wheeling" individuals in the lower ranks, particularly Roy Focker and later Hikaru Ichijyo. Hikaru especially hits her nerve due to his youthful impulsiveness and (partly) due to his accidental habit of calling her "oba-san" ("old lady") because she is a two years older than him. However, as she gradually comes to know him closer, she begins to fall in love with him after witnessing his dependability and honesty, especially when he ends up saving her life several times despite her orders to the contrary. Based on The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. IV Distantly Fading Memories drama album, it can be seen how terrible Misa feels that she cannot be honest with her own emotions. She constantly zones out, which concerns her peers, including Claudia LaSalle, who tells Misa that if she really does feel strongly about Hikaru, that she should just go on and tell him. This leads to Misa dwelling in the past, to which a figmet of Riber Fruhling tells her that she must move on with her life. She sings a song about how the winds of fate will somehow mend her broken and lonely heart. Skills & Abilities Misa's diligence shows as she is able to coordinate the actions of most Valkyrie pilots quite easily with the exception of a couple of headstrong troublemakers. Her analytical skills and keen observation would also become pivotal in the war, as Misa was the one who first noticed what was lacking with the Zentradi during her time in captivity along with the other members of the reconnaissance team. Finally, Misa is shown to be an individual who can think outside the box, as she was responsible for developing the fearsome "Daedalus Attack" which involves punching through an enemy ship using the Daedalus arm of the SDF-1 and mobilizing all Destroids to unleash a voluminous barrage of missiles, destroying the opposing craft from the inside. This unconventional tactic has gotten them through some tough battles. Said attack would subsequently be adopted by some captains of Macross-class ships years later (with the name changing to reflect the designation of the arm segment ship), a testament to its effectiveness. History Unification Wars Born into a Japanese family with a hundred-year military lineage, Misa was the only daughter of Admiral Takashi Hayase. She spent the majority of her childhood during the Unification Wars with her boyfriend, Riber Fruhling, who joined the military. He was to depart for Mars so in order to be with him, Misa said she would join the military too. Driven by her love for him, she passed her military training at the top of her class. However, shortly before she could embark on her first mission, Riber was killed when he was set to return from his Mars base near the end of the Unification Wars. Space War I On February 7, 2009, the day the SDF-1 Macross was due to launch, she arrived on the bridge, greeted by Shammy Milliome. She and the rest of the bridge crew were wondering where Captain Global was, Claudia suggested he had been out but she replied that Claudia and Roy Focker had done the same. The bridge crew began to engage in banter regarding her lack of the love life because of her high sense of duty. Claudia then pointed out to her that her screens had picked something up, the pilot identified himself as Hikaru Ichijyo, whom she looked up to be a guest of Major Focker. She ordered him to proceed along heading 1069 and he acknowledged. When Claudia saw the Macross's original systems were all powering themselves up and switching over to firing mode. She told Claudia to shut down all systems but the Macross continued to power up its main cannon despite Claudia's efforts. Claudia LaSalle-1 Misa Hayase-1 SDFM-1.png|Misa and Claudia LaSalle having a chat. Misa Hayase-2 SDFM-1.png|Misa scanning her monitor. After Shammy reported a star-class code to Captain Global, Misa explains that when the cannon fired, it destroyed craft in lunar orbit 280 000 clicks from their position and that they were now detecting a fleet of unidentified ships approaching rapidly. Captain Global laughed heavily as his suspicion that the aliens that crashed the ship installed a "Boobytrap" had been confirmed. After Vrlitwhai Kridanik disabled ARMD-01, ARMD-02, and the craft inside them, including Spider Bugs and a VF-1A Valkyrie, Misa informed Captain Global of a message from ARMD-02 stating they were sustaining minor damage, that ARMD-01 was out of commission and that the enemy fleet, having broken through the space defense perimeter, were heading on a direct course for the Macross. Captain Global commented that it is ironic as he spent that morning discussing with the Space Defense Council that should the Macross encounter an alien species, under no circumstances would Earth initiate any hostilities. Captain Global, via Misa, then ordered all fighters to scramble. Hikaru was sleeping in a VF-1D Valkyrie called "VT-102". Misa appeared on his screen, wondering why he hadn't taken off from the Display Grounds. The puzzled Hikaru tried to leave, but personnel fitted VT-102 with a gunpod, preparing him for launch, despite the mess the runaway was in. When Hikaru was unconscious with VT-102 spinning towards the ground. Misa hailed him and ordered him to veer off immediately because he was about to collide with the SDF-1. He explained to her that it was no good as the rudders and spoilers were acting crazy and nothing else was responding. She told him to change to configuration B (Battroid mode) but Hikaru had no idea what "B" meant. It was at this moment that she realized that he was a civilian so Misa told him to pull the B-switch on the left of his console and engage ACS. Hikaru was then able to land VT-102 on Macross City. After Captain Global realized that the first wave was just a decoy, he asked Misa if Focker's squadron could come back to guard the Macross. She replied that Focker couldn't as he was still fighting off the first wave and couldn't break away yet. Vanessa reported that the 24 targets had splashed down in the sea 30 clicks ahead of them, so Global gave orders to call the Prometheus to send some patrol helicopters. Luckily, Misa had already done that. Five minutes later, Sea Sergeant Helicopters flew over South Ataria Island. Helicopter PHP-202 and another helicopter patrol the bay harbor, and she told the pilot of PHP-202 to be careful. Several Regult Battle Pods, arise from the waters. and begin firing on the helicopters with their electron beam guns. The pilot of the second helicopter tries to turn back but he's killed, the pilot of PHP-202 fires the two outermost Self-Propelled Torpedoes on the wings of PHP-202 at the Regult Battle Pods but he too is unfortunately killed. On the bridge of the SDF-1, First Lieutenant Hayase informs Captain Global that their recon group has been shot down. The aliens soon begin their assault, and overrun the city's meager defenses. Civilians are evacuated into their designated shelters, including Lynn Minmay and her family. Hayase orders all squadrons to engage the enemy as the Macross begins its ascent. Eventually, a miscalculation sends the entire ship and much of the island on the other side of the solar system. Two weeks later, the crew of the SDF-1 Macross learn that the young pilot Hikaru and Minmay were rescued, after being trapped somewhere in the ship. As the Macross makes its way towards Earth, Hikaru signs up to join the U.N. Spacy while Minmay helps restart her uncle's restaurant. Meanwhile, Misa would have a few encounters with Hikaru, which ended in somewhat unfriendly terms. Minmay takes a chance and joins the Miss Macross Contest, eventually winning the top prize. Sadly, her newfound fame would slowly keep her away from spending time with Hikaru. Misa and Hikaru would have a few more awkward interactions before they are kidnapped and taken aboard Vrlitwhai's flagship. They witness the massive fleet of Golg Boddole Zer, and proceed to safely escape from the enemy's clutches. Misa would also gain commendation for her creating the "Daedalus Attack". She later commits a grave error which leads to Hikaru being injured during one mission. She visits him, begging for forgiveness, to which Hikaru accepts. She is heartbroken when Roy Focker is killed on after, also realizing how much he meant to Hikaru. Even Hayao Kakizaki is killed shortly due to a barrier system overload. On the premiere of her new film, "Shao Pai Long", Misa and Hikaru find themselves trapped in some corner of the ship as it transforms during an assault by Vrlitwhai Kridanik's forces. The two gain an understanding of one another, but part ways as they realize they could not be honest with their growing feelings towards one another. They would soon part ways as Misa and Captain Global head to Earth to allow for peace negotiations with the Zentradi. She is reunited with her father, Admiral Takashi Hayase, but their meeting is bittersweet as he persuades her to stay on Earth and that they plan to use the Grand Cannon against the arriving fleet of Golg Boddole Zer. Thanks to the power of Minmay's music, peace is achieved between Vrlitwhai's forces and humanity. The final battle takes place following the near annihilation of the Earth's surface by Golg Boddole Zer's fleet. Misa helps guide Minmay as they sweep through the enemy fleet, destroying it from within with a powerful burst caused by the barrier system overload. With the greater threat neutralized, humanity and Zentradi settle on Earth in an uneasy peace. Reconstruction takes in toll on its inhabitants, most of all Misa, who starts to seriously have feelings towards Hikaru, despite remaining fixated towards Minmay. He stands her up on a date, which deeply upsets her. She takes up Global's offer for the first ever space emigration mission to the Milky Way. The final straw was when she sees Minmay spending Christmas with Hikaru one morning. She bids Hikaru farewell before Quamzin Kravshera begins his final assault on the city. In the end, Hikaru realizes his mistake and chooses to stay with Misa. 2012-2016 After Space War I, Misa marries Hikaru Ichijyo and becomes the captain of the SDF-2 Megaroad-01, the first of the Super Long Emigrant Fleets and part of the Humanity Seeding Project. Hikaru and Misa also have a daughter in 2013, which they named Miku Ichijyo.Macross Chronicle Issue 14. Mechanic Sheet: FB: U.N. Spacy 01A: SDF-2 Megaroad. Fighter Complement. We've Inc. 2009.01.22 The Megaroad-01 was declared missing or lost in 2016 while on its way to the galactic center.http://monkeybacon.mywebcommunity.org/MCRworldguide/12cSuperLongRangeEmigrantFleets.php Misa's fate is unknown. 2031 In The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, a film that's recognized in-universe as an adaptation that chronicles the events of Space War I, Misa retains the same personality but her relationship with Hikaru is slightly different as he is depicted as already being a trained pilot. She gets captured by Vrlitwhai Kridanik along with Hikaru, Minmay, Kaifun and Roy, but she and Hikaru are the only ones that escape, only to get caught up in a space fold. After they get transported to a desolate place that turns out to be somewhere on Earth after a Zentradi attack, they discover an ancient city of the Protoculture, where the mysterious origins of the alien giants is revealed. In the city, Misa discovers an artifact with Protoculture writing that turn out to be a lyrics to a song, Relationships ;Riber Fruhling :Misa's first love, and her main reason for joining the military. Misa was totally devastated when she learned of her beloved's fate in the doomed Mars base. ;Hikaru Ichijyo :Her subordinate. Due to differences in personality and discipline, the two would often clash. There are times however, where they learn about each other's different sides, leading to a semblance of understanding. Despite subsequent complications that had them going through an on-again, off-again relationship, they eventually got together in the end. ;Claudia LaSalle :Misa's best friend and roommate from their military academy days. Claudia's laid-back attitude often serves as a foil to Misa's tightly-wound personality. Claudia also doubled as Misa's "relationship adviser", giving the latter the push she needed for dealing with Hikaru. ;Lynn Kaifun :When Misa first met Kaifun, his resemblance to Riber led her to make gestures of kindness towards him, including offering her handkerchief to wipe blood off his face from the brawl at the Nyan-Nyan. Kaifun, with his distaste for the military, did not reciprocate, telling her that he would accept it if she weren't a soldier . Gallery AnimageMisaCover.jpg|Animage magazine cover featuring Misa Hayase. SDFMBookFull.jpg|A mook cover featuring Hikaru Ichijyo and Misa, published by AM JuJu. MisaIllo2.jpg|Classic illustration of Misa by Haruhiko Mikimoto. MisaIllustration3.jpg|An illustration of Misa and Hikaru's wedding, surrounding by a happy Lynn Minmay and the bridge operators. MisaIllustration2.jpg|Illustrations of Misa and the cast for the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. MisaIllustration1.png|Another classic sketch of Misa. Macross Graffiti Page 77.jpg|Misa and Hikaru, now married and with a family. MisaHayase.jpg|Misa in the original television series. MisaHayase DYRL-Na.jpg|Misa having an imaginary meal in the ruined Protoculture city in the film Do You Remember Love?. MisaHayase-Na HikaryIchijō-Na DYRL.jpg|Misa uncovering a plate of a cheesy Protoculture love song in the film. MisaHayase2.jpg|A Misa Hayase card from Macross Card Fighter. MisaHayaseIllo1.jpg|Another card of Misa and Hikaru in casual clothing. MisaIllustration4.jpg|Misa wearing her uniform's hood, playing with a small kitten in CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross. MisaUta1.jpg|Misa and Hikaru illustration in Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. MisaTheFirt.jpg|Misa's updated design in Super Dimension Fortress Macross The First manga by Haruhiko Mikimoto. MisaCute.jpg|A young Misa in the modern manga adaptation. MisaHayase3.jpg|A 1/12 scale model of Misa Hayase. MisaHayase3a.jpg|Instructions of the 1/12 Misa Hayase figure. MisaBikini.jpg|A figure of Misa in a bikini for the fifth anniversary of the Macross. PlamaxFigure.jpg|A 1/20 scale figure of Misa from PLAMAX minimum figure factory. Notes & Trivia *Catherine Glass of Macross Frontier, who physically resembles Misa Hayase, is additionally shown to be a military officer who has trouble keeping up with a decent love life. Unlike Misa, Catherine isn't a main character. Her love interest is Ozma Lee, the brother of one of the main characters. *Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier is also based upon Misa Hayase. Both of them are strong willed and down to earth women. In the manga adaptation of the series, there is a small tribute that has her wearing Misa's clothes (to match Ranka who wears Minmay's and Alto Saotome who is dressing as Hikaru). References External links de: Hayase Misa Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Officers Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:SDF Macross